


Acquiesce

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-02
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian thinks he's got it all. He's a partner in a sucessful casting agency, has the apartment he's always wanted, great friends. But there is one thing missing. That is, until he meets a young new talent named Justin Taylor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian put his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose and pushed slightly. He was getting a pulsating headache from all these really terrible actors coming in thinking they're hot shit.

"Jesus," Brian sighed under his breath, opening up the bottle of Motrin that he always carried with him, you know, just for "emergencies".

"Uh, thank you, that was great," Cynthia said, taking a few final notes and smiling at the boy, who seemed like an embryo to her.

"Cynthia, if I have to sit through one more of these "I'm so great, they only gave that role to Ben Affleck because they wanted a brunette actor" sob auditions, you might as well shoot me between the eyes and chop my dick off. In that order, since I'd like to die with my dick intact," Brian said, popping five Motrin into his mouth before washing them down with water.

"Bri, when we started this company, I thought this would be a partnership. Partnership entailing you doing half of the work," Cynthia said, glancing through the past few people who had come through the studio.

"But, c'mon. I'm the partner who just fucks all the fresh crop that rolls in," Brian said, smiling at his partner.

"Ugh," Cynthia groaned.

"Alright, Cynthia, I promise. I'll pay attention to the rest of the auditions. How many more do we have today?" Brian asked, leafing through his papers.

"One."

"Nice! That's good though, I would have stopped paying attention after a while anyways. Okay, so who's this next wanna-be?" Brian asked, tapping his pencil on the table.

"Actually, I don't think this one is a wanna-be. He has quite a bit of experience, was in a theater company for 10 years, and starred in many of his college productions," Cynthia said, reading his resume.

"Okay, so this kid's going to come in here thinking he's so unbelievable and we should be honored to be in his presence," Brian said, sighing, and feeling the pulsing in his forehead beginning again.

"Let's wait and see," Cynthia said, picking up her pencil.

"Let's not and say we did, shall we?" Brian said, more to himself than Cynthia, also picking up his pencil. Brian was reading over this kid's resume when he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. He had piercing blue eyes, that Brian felt rip through own eyes. He had the fairest of skin, skin that looked like porcelain, almost too delicate to touch. He was wearing a gorgeous powder blue cashmere sweater that only deepened the intense pools of blue that were captivating Brian. When Brian realized what he was doing, he quickly composed himself.

"Alright, so first, we would like to hear your song. What are you going to be singing for us?" Brian asked, not straying his gaze off of the enticing blue eyes.

"I'll be singing One Song Glory from RENT," Justin stated, handing his sheet music to the pianist.

"One song

Glory

One song

Before I go

Glory

One song to leave behind

Find one song

One last refrain

Glory

From the pretty boy front man

Who wasted opportunity

One song

He had the world at his feet

Glory

In the eyes of a young girl

A young girl

Find glory

Beyond the cheap colored lights

One song

Before the sun sets

Glory -- on another empty life

Time flies -- time dies

Glory -- One blaze of glory

One blaze of glory -- glory

Find

Glory

In a song that rings true

Truth like a blazing fire

An eternal flame

Find

One song

A song about love

Glory

From the soul of a young man

A young man

Find

The one song

Before the virus takes hold

Glory

Like a sunset

One song

To redeem this empty life

Time flies

And then - no need to endure anymore

Time dies," Justin sang, never taking his eyes off of Brian.

 

"Great, and now for the reading?" Cynthia said.

Cynthia looked over at Brian, giving him nudging eyes to get up and take part.

"Why me?" Brian asked with a slightly raised eyebrow, surprised that Cynthia would assume this to be his turn to take part.

"I read with everyone else today. It wouldn’t hurt you to actually help out in your own company…" Cynthia said, while giving Brian one last nudge.

"Ok, Mr. Taylor, what do you have for a reading?" Brian said without blinking an eye, staring into Justin’s.

"Oh, it’s just a piece I love from a movie I saw", Justin said, holding back any further info to see if Brian was interested…. he wasn’t. 

"Here," Justin said, giving him a copy. "Would you mind starting it for me where it says ‘Alyssa’?"

Brian took the paper from Justin, keeping his eyes locked with Justin's, never looking down to grab it. Giving Justin a little wide-eyed curious smirk, he looked down. He paused before reading the first line, then started reciting the part with Justin.

"Why are we stopping?" Brian read from the script, and glanced back at Justin.

"Because I can't take it,"Justin stated.

"Can't take what?" Brian read.

"I love you," Justin stated.

"You love me," Brian read, looking up at Justin.

"I love you. And not in a friendly way, although I think we're great friends. And not in a misplaced affection, puppy-dog way, although I'm sure that's what you'll call it. And it's not because you're unattainable. I love you. Very simple, very truly. You're the epitome of every attribute and quality I've ever looked for in another person. I know you think of me as just a friend and crossing that line is the furthest thing from an option you'd ever consider. But I can't do this any longer. I can't stand next to you without wanting to hold you. I can't look into your eyes without feeling that longing you only read about in trashy romance novels. I can't talk to you without wanting to express my love for everything you are. I know this will probably queer our friendship - no pun intended - but I had to say it, because I've never felt this before, and I like who I am because of it. And if bringing it to light means we can't hang out anymore, then that hurts me. But I couldn't allow another day to go by without getting it out there, regardless of the outcome, which by the look on your face is to be the inevitable shoot-down. And I'll accept that. But I know some part of you is hesitating for a moment, and if there is a moment of hesitation, that means you feel something too. All I ask is that you not suppress that - at least for ten minutes - and try to dwell in it before you dismiss it. There isn't another soul on this fucking planet who's ever made me the person I am when I'm with you, and I would risk this friendship for the chance to take it to the next plateau. Because it's there between you and me. You can't deny that. And even if we never speak again after tonight, please know that I'm forever changed because of you and what you've meant to me, which - while I do appreciate it - I'd never need a painting of birds bought at a diner to remind me of," Justin read, all his expression shining through his eyes.

Brian just sat there. Seeming lost in something.


	2. Acquiesce

Cynthia had left a couple hours ago. It was now 7:45pm, and Brian had finally decided to finish up his work and head on out. He was not sure what it was that always made him spend so much time at the office, but whatever it was, tonight it was different. He got up from his desk and walked around to shut off the lights. He went back to his desk to grab his briefcase, and once again took a last glimpse of Justin Taylor’s resume and head shot. What was it about this kid that Brian still had him stuck in his head? Brian grinned to himself, and for some reason put Justin’s file in his briefcase. He turned out the last light by the door, stepped out of the office, locked the door and started for his car.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian opened the door to his loft. He took a look around, glad to be out of the office, and ready to see who was around for a possible trip to Babylon tonight.  
Brian took his phone out and dialed.

“Hey Bri!”

“Hello Mikey. You and the husband busy playing house again tonight?” Brian asked with his polite tone of sarcasm.

“You asshole. Ben is actually grading papers all night tonight, he says so he can have the weekend free for me, but I think he just likes to look smart…”, Michael said. 

There was a studious yell from a voice in the back, “I heard that, Michael.” 

“So, I guess you got my message, Brian? Good I was waiting for you to call.”

“What message?” Brian asked.

“I left you a message at home to call me when you got in from work,” began Michael, “Emmett called me and wants everyone to go to Babylon tonight, cause it’s the unveiling of the new ensemble he’s been working on for the stage show. I thought that’s why you were calling me…?”

“Oh great, another fabulous ‘Emmett Honeycutt Presents’ night. No, I never got your message. If you left it on my machine at home, you should know better by now that I only check those for fun when I am immensely bored and what to see who wanted to talk to me two months ago. Anything else you know to leave on my cell, only the people I actually might want to talk to have the cell number.”

“Oh thanks. I certainly feel privileged now.” Michael retorted sarcastically. 

“Anyways, can you pick me up at around 9:30?”

“9:30. Will you be able to get away from watching the kid tonight?” asked Brian.

“Haha, very funny. Yes, and Hunter is hardly a kid anymore.”

“Later, Mikey. And you better be ready. You know how much I hate to wait in the car while you give Ben the make-out kiss good-bye.”

“I’ll be ready. Toot your horn.” Michael said.

“I always do.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian checked the clock. Exactly 8:29pm. He had just enough time to get a shower and pick out what to wear and go get Michael. He undid his tie and proceeded to undress for the shower. He stopped and got a glimpse of himself in his bathroom mirror. He glanced at his perfectly shaped body with just the right about of muscle tone. He paused for a second and thought to himself, ‘Wonder if that Justin Taylor kid saw how perfect my body is?’, then that thought was quickly ushered out of his mind when he realized that he still had Justin on the brain. This bothered him even more.   
Brian finally turned on the shower, stepped in and just stood in the water’s path for a minute. He liked the way the hot, steamy water felt on his skin, and how it fogged up the glass. It was here that Brian was able to get away a bit. Away from the demanding and sometimes tedious job he had. Away from the loud noise and crowds of Babylon, which he did love, but, it was nice to have quiet sometimes. Even away from all the people he really did love and appreciate in his life, like Michael, Debbie, and even Emmett and Theodore, whom he knew he really would miss if they weren’t around. Even though he would never tell them that. 

He finished and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He never bothered to completely towel-off because he knew by the time he picked out his clothes, he’d already be dry. 

He looked through his closet. He pushed all his suit pants to the side, not wearing them tonight. Some pairs of just plain black pants, eh, didn’t want to wear them either. He decided to look at his jeans. He found a nice pair of jeans. A real dark blue-black with a bit of smooth sheen to them. As soon as he decided on these, he knew he was going to pair them with his new fitted black, sleeveless Prada t-shirt. He pulled his shirt on, did his belt, slipped on a pair of low, zip-up boots and just went to comb his hair. Now he was ready to go. He knew he looked good. He walked out of the bedroom, to the kitchen, grabbed his keys and that was it, Brian Kinney was out for the night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mikey? I’ll be there in 2 minutes. You better be ready.” Brian spoke into the phone, and then just hung up.

He pulled up at Michael’s as soon as Michael opened the door of his building to come out. He gave Brian a wide-eyed grin.

“Oh look … Mikey just got laid!” Brian teased Michael, and gave him a little shove on the shoulder.

“Shut up. I did not,” Michael replied, defensively.

“Come on Mikey. No one knows you better than me, and I know that little wide-eyed stupid grin of yours.”

“Whatever Brian. Are you jealous or something?” Michael asked sarcastically.

“Haha. Yeah I’m jealous of you. There’s a first. Besides, by the end of the night, it is always all of you jealous of me, because you all know I will end up taking the best looking guy back to my loft, fucking his brains out, and practically giving him lock-jaw from my cock. So, tomorrow morning, call me up and tell that I am jealous of you….” Brian said to Michael then focused back on the road.

He pulled in to the little lot type area near the alley way to park. He got out and waited for Michael to come around the car. Brian then lit up a cigarette and put his arm around Michael's shoulders and they walked to the entrance.

“Hey, there’s Ted,” Michael said 

“Excellent. A greeting from Theodore,” Brian said out loud but knew Michael wasn’t paying attention.

“Hey Ted! How long have you been here?” Michael asked with enthusiasm.

“Good, I met this guy at the diner today. I think he likes me,” Ted replied, matching Michael’s enthusiasm.

“Oh my! And are Peggy Sue and Mary Ann, the fifties dykes, going to join you and Skip at the soda shop?!” Brian asked sarcastically.

“Go fuck yourself, Bri,” Ted said.

“Oh, if only I could,” Brian replied, and he heard a laugh sound from Michael.

Brian glanced around at the prospects for tonight. 

‘Eh, been there, done that, and that, and that …’ Brian thought.  
Suddenly, Brian’s eyes landed on a blonde head dancing in the middle of some silver confetti that had just fallen.

‘Nice,’ Brian thought, pushing through the sea of people to where his prospect was dancing. Brian watched the back of the blonde head moving side to side as the boy swayed to the music.

“Hey,” Brian whispered in his ear. Justin smiled to himself when he heard the voice before he turned around.

“Hey yourself, MISTER Kinney,” Justin said, smiling as they began to dance together.

“Dominance, I like it. You can call me Mr. Kinney, I’ll be your master tonight,” Brian stated, devilishly.

“Promise?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, who’s that guy Brian’s with?” Ted asked.

“Who?” Michael asked.

“That hot blonde,” Ted stated, motioning with his bottle.

“Huh, I don’t know. We’ll ask him when he comes over here,” Michael replied.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, Brian, my friends are leaving, I’ve got to go,” Justin said, beginning to move.

“Later,” Brian replied, pulling Justin close to him so they were dancing pelvis to pelvis.

“Huh?”

“Later. I’ll take you home later,” Brian said.

“C’mon, you can trust me,” Brian said, smirking.

“Uh, oh, uh, okay,” Justin answered, hestitantly, as he motioned to his friends to leave. He looked at Brian, and Brian smiled. Yeah, he could trust him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later

“Hey, you ready to get out of here?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Justin replied.

“Okay, I’m going to go tell the boys I’m heading out,” Brian said, as the two made their way to where the boys were.

“Well guys, I’m going to get out here,” Brian stated, with Justin standing behind him.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your little friend?” Emmett asked, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

“Yes, oh Queen of mine. Mikey, Ted, and Emmett, this is Justin. Justin, these are the guys,” Brian said, sighing.

“Nice to meet you J - ” Michael began, but was silenced when Brian turned Justin around.

“Let’s go,” Brian said to Justin as they headed for the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, Brian, so just make a left here,” Justin said.

Brian continued driving.

“Left?! LEFT!!!” 

“I know a shortcut, “Brian said with a smirk on his face.

“Hey, where are we?” Justin asked.

“My loft.”


	3. Acquiesce

Justin sat, dumbfounded, as Brian got out of the car and walked over to his side of the car.

“Well?” Brian asked, crossing his arms on the space of the lowered window and resting his head in his arms.

“Are you coming?” Brian asked, as he opened the door. 

Justin looked up at him, and Brian raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Justin nodded, and Brian led him to the elevator. As they rode up in the elevator, Justin shifted his weight uncomfortably.

He glanced at Brian, who stood in the corner of the elevator with his arms crossed, looking so smooth, so nonchalant.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian entered the apartment with Justin behind him, and put his crisp new leather jacket on the chair in the kitchen. He looked back at Justin who was lingering in the doorway. Brian actually took this moment to absorb all of the small details that made up Justin. The young boy was glistening with the sweat that still had not yet been absorbed by his skin from Babylon. He also still had sliver confetti that had stayed in his hair from Babylon, too.

“You can come in, I won’t bite. Well, unless I want to,” Brian said, smirking as he walked towards Justin. Justin got suddenly stiff, and not the area Brian would have preferred.  
“Hey, if you don’t –” Brian started, but was silenced as Justin pressed his now hungry mouth over Brian’s. The two must have been standing there for about two minutes, just exploring each other’s mouths, reaching the inner depths of each one. Finally, Justin let out a small moan.  
“Come on,” Brian said, grabbing Justin by the shirt and pulling him into the bedroom. As Brian began to undress, Justin stood in the doorway, now sold on the fact that Brian was fucking perfect. He was a perfect kisser, a perfect businessman, and now, Brian had just proved to him that he had the PERFECT body.

“Now, show me what that mouth can do,” Brian said, smirking, as Justin got down on his knees and Brian sat on the edge of the bed. Justin first accepted only the tip into his mouth, working his tongue around in generous circles, to which Brian let out a small moan. With that, Justin accepted all of Brian’s length into his mouth, using a slow, sensual motion that let out a loud groan of pleasure from Brian. Justin then licked the vein the followed down the underneath part of Brian’s cock up to the slit, which was leaking with Brian’s pre-cum. Justin took Brian’s cock back into his mouth completely, and with that, Brian shot down the back of Justin’s throat, in long, flowing streams.

“Fucking great,” Brian said, breathing heavily, trying to get his heart back to a normal beat.

“Hmm,” Brian began, surveying Justin.

“Well this store says, ‘Clothes –No Service’,” Brian said, pulling Justin’s shirt over his head as Justin stepped out of his pants and briefs. Brian pulled a now naked Justin into his lap, and the two began to kiss hungrily. Justin could feel Brian’s cock poking him, and Brian could feel Justin’s. Brian then moved out from beneath Justin so that Justin was on his stomach. Brian turned Justin’s head and gave him a long, sensual kiss, before grabbing a condom and lube off of the dresser. Justin grasped the pillow in front of him as he prepared for Brian’s entry. At first, Brian only slipped the tip in, receiving a small moan of approval from Justin. Brian then slipped his entire cock in, feeling Justin’s tight walls around him. The two quickly began a steady motion, becoming automatically in synch with each other. As they both began to reach their climax, Brian grabbed Justin’s hard cock and start caressing it. Within a minute, Brian felt Justin’s walls tightly grip his cock, and with that sent him into his orgasm. Brian lay like that for a minute while his breathing steadied. Once it did, he pulled out of Justin, and disposed of the condom, which received a small whimper of sadness from Justin.

“Oh, don’t worry, Sunshine, that was only round one,” Brian said, giving his signature tongue-in-cheek smirk.

“Sunshine?” Justin asked.

“Your new nickname. Sunshine. Like your smile. Deal with it.”

________________________________________________________________________

Brian arrived at the office 20 minutes late that morning. Cynthia already had the days schedule printed out, got all the messages off the phone, and most importantly, made the coffee. 

“Well, good morning, partner. Glad to see you could make it,” Cynthia said.

“Oh shut the fuck up. Like you’re never late…” Brian responded.

“I’m not. Especially when we have as full a day as we do today,” Cynthia said as Brian started to drink a cup of coffee before he even had his coat off. He looked at her inquisitively. 

"Plus, we have 3 more second auditions all coming between 11 and 3.…and one of them is that striking-looking blonde guy…” she said slightly grinning at Brian, “ you know, the one you couldn’t take your eyes off the other day?”

“Him? The Taylor guy? He’s coming in today?” Brian asked, a little more anxious sounding than Cynthia is used to. 

“Yeah. At 11. He’s actually the first one. He was the first one to return my call yesterday morning to come back in today, so he got the first slot.”

“Well, you can just fucking call him and cancel. Tell him we don’t need him anymore,” Brian told her. He knew he did not need the drama of this kid being all clingy on him today after last night. What a bastard he thought Justin was. How he didn’t even mention to Brian that he would be in today.

“Yeah, right. You know he was practically perfect for the part we were told to audition for. Why the hell would you even say that?” Cynthia asked.

“Look, yeah he was great. Yeah his audition was practically flawless-”

“Practically?” Cynthia cut in.

“Whatever. I think there were a few others who were maybe, um, like, better. He’s a little younger than we were looking for….”

“He is not. He’s fucking perfect, and you know it. So, we’re not canceling him,” Cynthia said as she left the room.  
Brian sat down in his chair, and let out a sigh. He had about an hour and a half until Justin came back for his next audition.

__________________________________________________________________________________

“Hello,” Justin said. 

“I know I’m a little bit early, but I figured I could just sit and wait here until you were ready for me.”

“Oh, Mr. Taylor, that’s fine. I’ll finish this up in a few, then I’ll find Mr. Kinney and let him know you’re---” Cynthia began.

“Cynthia, have you seen the new---”, Brian asked on his way in the room, but stopped when he saw Justin was there.

“Hello Mr. Kinney,” Justin said.

“You’re early,” Brian said, then turned and mumbled more in Cynthia’s direction. 

“What a surprise…” Brian continued.

“Well, I guess since you are here we may as well get going…”Brian said.

“Sure,” Justin said as he got up from the chair, grabbed his bag, and followed Brian and Cynthia down the hall to the audition room.

“Ok, Justin, can we call you Justin?” Cynthia asked.

“Yes, of course. That’s my name.” Justin said with a little glance over at Brian who was standing waiting.

“So, Justin, we wanted you to come back in today and do like a soliloquy…..? You know what I mean?” Brian asked, shortly.

“Yeah, of course I do. I usually keep all different things in my bag with me. You want me to recite one of them? Or put something in song form? Or what would you like?” Justin asked.

“Well, just do something of your own choosing again. You can sing this time, that’s fine. Something even with a little romantic edge still since that is basically what we called you back in here for,” Cynthia said. 

Brian again mumbled to Cynthia, “We?”

“Ok. I know what I can do. Let me know when you want me to start.”

“What are you waiting for?” Brian asked, gesturing to Justin for him to begin.

Justin took a deep breath and began

With that Justin went to the front of the room and started.

"I don't know what it is   
That makes me feel alive   
I don't know how to wake   
The things that sleep inside   
I only want to see the light   
That shines behind your eyes 

I hope that I can say   
The things I wish I'd said   
To sing my soul to sleep   
And take me back to bed   
You want to be alone   
When we could be alive instead 

Because we need each other   
We believe in one another   
And I know we're going to uncover   
What's sleeping in our soul 

There are many things   
That I would like to know   
And there are many places   
That I wish to go   
But everything's depending   
On the way the wind may blow 

Because we need each other   
We believe in one another   
And I know we're going to uncover   
What's sleeping in our soul 

'Cause we believe   
'Cause we believe   
Because we need   
Because we need," Justin finished. 

“Justin that was fantastic. Thank you!’” Cynthia said.

“Thanks,” Justin said.

“Yes, Justin, that was just fine,” Brian said. He could not believe how this kid came in early, thinking ‘What? That he was going to sweep me off my feet with his little performance?’ Brian thought to himself. 

“Excuse me.”

Brian left and went to the men’s room. He needed to get out of that room. He always hated when shit like this happened. He hated when the best fucks always got clingy. He hated that Justin didn’t mention at all the night before when they met at Babylon that Cynthia called him earlier that day. He hated that after he took him to his loft and fucked him practically all night, and then when Justin was leaving in the morning that he still hadn’t told him. But Brian knew. He knew that Justin knew that if he did tell him, that he wouldn’t have taken him back to his loft, wouldn’t have fucked him. Brian laughed to himself. 

“Why are there no more true fags left?”

“Excuse me?”

Brian turned away from the mirror, and saw Justin standing there. 

“Oh, you. Again,” He said with a pause, and then he watched as Justin went up to the urinal. He really couldn’t help but notice how good looking Justin was. His mind flashed back to images from the night before. Every time he looked at Justin he just saw his eyes. The eyes that gazed up at him every time Justin gave him head last night. Brian couldn’t help but be distracted by that no matter how hard he tried. 

“Who were you talking to just now?” Justin asked.

“None of your fucking business,” Brian said as went to join Justin over at the urinal.

“You know, that was just such a unique piece you performed back there…” He said sarcastically.  
“Well, Cynthia said do something romantic. Those were actually lyrics from a song my friend wrote years ago. I always thought they were great though. I’ve added my own tone to some of the words. I do like to use it in auditions from time to time. If you didn’t like it, you could have stopped me and let me do something else……”

Brian knew that was the truth. He could have stopped Justin. He and Cynthia have both done it during auditions before. But once Justin started, Brian just ate up the flattery with a spoon, though he’d never admit it.

“Nah, I always enjoy the boost to my self esteem,” Brian said looking over at Justin with a short, toothy grin.

“You what? Oh. Oh, Brian, I’m sorry if you misunderstood. I didn’t mean anything by it. Look last night was great and all, but that’s just it. That was last night. This is today. This is my career. I never mentioned today to you because I didn’t even want to bring up your work or my career and mix it with um, pleasure…our personal lives” Justin said. Justin flushed the urinal and rinsed his hands.

“Bye,” Justin added, as he pulled open the door and walked out. 

It was weird. Brian was not used to be talked to like that. Those are usually his lines. He almost felt like he just saw Justin audition for the part of Brian Kinney or something. Brian didn’t like how he felt. He was not going to let this Justin kid get over on him. 

‘Who the fuck is he?’ He thought to himself. No one fucks Brian Kinney and then tells him it didn’t mean anything.

Brian knew what he had to do.


End file.
